Bottom of the Ocean
by fishiee
Summary: 22 year old Belle Arden's life drastically changes when she washes up on the shore of Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_yeah the title of this is an old Miley Cyrus song. Sue me. :P anyways, this chapter is was a daydream in my head after I spent 7 hours catching myself up on Atlantis the other week. I hope you enjoy it! :)_

_I don't own the characters of Atlantis or anything mentioned from the TV show. I do own my OCs Belle Arden and Matt Thomas._

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Oh, c'mon, Matt!" I called, my hair whipping around my face and my hands gripping my seat tightly. "Slow down!" My voice got lost in the wind, but I think he could see how terrified I was by my face, and my boyfriend just laughed at me, and pushed the lever down farther.

There are a few things everybody knows about me. I have an unnatural fear of drowning and I hate feeling out of control. And I was currently surrounded by an endless amount of water and practically flying in a large boat that could tipsize at any moment. How did Matt get me out here? His stupid British accent.

"Please, Matt. This ain't funny," I called again, swallowing hard. We've only been dating a couple of weeks and he knows I'm not immuned to the London charm yet. Mixed with wanting to please him and being insanely turned on, I now find myself on the brink of death in the middle of the ocean.

"Oh, Belle, you don't like it? We're _flying_! We're on the _top of the world_! We're _living one _of your books!" Matt yelled back, his hand hesitanting on the accelerator.

"No, please, I don't!" Yes, I like reading about adventures and flying and whatnot, but no, I don't want to live it. I know how half the heros of books end up: either they, or everyone they love, end up dead. I like living, thank you very much.

Matt sighed exaggeratingly, and the boat slowly came to a stop.

"We should probably head back now... I can't see the shore." My voice trembled and my body shook. I tried to breath deeply, but it came in short gasps.

"Belle, we're fine. Quit worrying, love."

"But-" I started, but Matt cut me off.

"Annabelle," He paused after the use of my full first name. He stopped the boat and come towards me, "Arden. We're fine. Live a little." Matt intertwined both his hands into my hair, and gently pulled my face to his, my lips to his.

"That's what... what I'm trying to do!" I tried to say when he pulled away, but I couldn't keep my eyes off his mouth. I wondered again how it was possible that his lips just touched mine in a show of affection.

Considering I'm a girl who dropped out of school, who nannies for a very gracious family of four, and spends her nights off with a stack of books from the library by her feet and her mind lost in another land, and he's a boy who graduated the University of Cambridge, comes from a rich family, and can't sit still for more than a minute. And considering the fact my hair is a weird shade of blonde from dyeing it, and that alone washes my face out and makes my blue eyes look dull all the time, and he's got gorgeous natural blonde hair, gorgeous bright blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile that always lights up his face.

Matt pulled me into his chest and I closed my eyes. I felt him laugh more than anything. "Oh, Belle," He said, then kissed the top of my head. I shivered, and he held me tighter.

He breathed deeply and his heart pounded regularly, feeling that slowly calmed my own.

We stood there for a second and he pulled away. "See? Okay. Why do you worry so much?"

The question I hate, the question I avoid, and the question I never answer.

I shrugged, about to give some sarcastic reply, when the boat lurched, and we both fell down.

"What..." Matt started, but never finished as the boat violently shook again. One arm of his grabbed me around the waist and the other grabbed something to hold onto.

"It's okay, Belle. Don't-" He cut himself off at the sudden look of terror on my face. Or I stopped listening when I suddenly filled with terror, as what I was seeing was my nightmares come alive. Behind him was a massive 100 foot wave, coming towards us.

"Matt..." I didn't even know what to say and he didn't even know what was coming, and it came too fast for me to even form anymore words.

It hit us, tumbling us apart and the boat over, and I didn't know much after that. I felt myself being sucked downwards, grasping at nothing, like something was going to magically appear. Nothing did. At some point, without thinking, I started to scream. The last thing I saw was bubbles floating up and the light from the sun grower darker.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was it felt like I was laying on sandpaper. I squeezed my hand into a fist to find I was actually laying on sand, and then I realized I felt it over my whole entire body, causing my eyes to pop open. And that's how I figured out I was laying on a shore naked.

I stood up and tried to wipe the sand off, but it was everywhere, and quite certainly should be the last of my worries. I was oddly freaking out more over the fact I was completely in the nude rather than what just happened, and the fact I was on some unknown beach somewhere.

I awkwardly tried to cover myself and run down the shore, to see what was on the other side of this big rock fixture, and a wave of relief and horror flooded me when I saw people in the ocean, fishing. Relief there was civilization and I wouldn't create Belle's Island, but horror over the fact I had no clothes. Maybe I should get my priorities straight.

I hid behind a rock and surveyed the area. The men were in the water and now just cool relief floods me when I see they're shirtless in the water, and my eyes quickly find a pile of clothes down by some equipment. I went and quickly searched through it.

"Dang it, only shirts..." I muttered to myself, but pulled one and over my head just the same. They reached past mid thighs. I'd never been so happy to be so short.

I crepted away from the base, and went back to where I woke up, in hopes of finding Matt. I looked in a bunch of crevices of the mountain that was heavily bulging with rocks, but no such luck. He probably made it to town, if... and that unfinished thought stole the breath from my lungs. What if Matt wasn't there? I was suddenly chilled to the bone, despite the sun that was shining bright on me a couple seconds ago.

I bit my lip to keep from crying and made my way into town. Or more like city, with guarded gates and high walls? There was a mess of people running around vendors and people selling clothes and food and something just seemed off, but I couldn't quite place it yet.

I walked over to a lady's vendor that didn't have anyone line, and I realized what was wrong. The lady was practically wearing a sack with a chord of robe tied around her. I looked around and most women wore that, and I found men wearing billowy shirts and lose pants made out of cloth. A guard in armor and holding a sword stood not far off, ordering from a food stand.

"What can I get you?" The owner of the vendor in front of me asked.

I stood speechless for a moment, before forming the question, "Do you have a phone I can use?" My voice sounded raspy and my throat burned from all the salt I swallowed.

"I didn't catch the first bit." She replied, leaning in, eyes on mine.

"A phone. Do you have a phone?" I repeated, and the women shot me a look. "A phone. Corded or wireless, I don't care. Cell phone. Anything, please."

"A cell phone?" She paused, the words sounding unnatural on her tongue, and I nodded, "I don't have any of those, but I do-"

"I know you have a phone. I don't have any money, but please. I'm begging you. My boyfriend and I were in a boating accident and I don't-" I tried to explain what happened, but she cut me off.

"You don't even plan to buy anything?"

"Well, no, I-" I answered, confused.

"Well then stop wasting my time with your nonsense. A line is forming behind you." She snapped at me, but I couldn't move.

"Please. I just need a second on the phone. Just real quick, then I'll leave." I pleaded, feeling panic quickly over come me.

But she refused again, "I told you, I don't have a 'phone'. I don't have time for these games!"

"YOU SPEAK ENGLISH. YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT A PHONE IS. _You_ stop _playing_ with me!" I suddenly screamed at her. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY BOYFRIEND IS. I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M AT. BUT I DO KNOW YOU HAVE A FREAKING PHONE."

"You're insane!" The women exclaimed to me, before looking behind me, and yelling, "She's crazy!"

"What's the problem here?" A deep voice asked behind. I turned to find the guard from the food stand.

I pointed my finger at her. "I'm lost, and she won't let me use her phone! Do you have one... you must have one." My voice was a croak now and my throat was on fire, and I was about ready to burst into tears again.

"She's insane!" She repeated to him.

"Wait, hold on!" A voice suddenly cried. "Oh, she's with me. She's my sister." A guy came up and stood next to me. He had curly brown hair and matching eyes. "She's just playing games. It was a long travel and she's in a bad mood." He sprouted out these reasons quickly and put his arm around me. "I better get her home. Sorry. Here, for the trouble." The man dropped some coins on the table and steered me away.

I let him guide me till we rounded a corner and the street was less filled, then I jerked away, and sized him up, getting ready for self defense, if needed. But he had a nice, honest face, and he threw his hands up in surrender.

"What's going on here?" I demanded.

"You're from... were you... how did you get here?" He asked, his voice was steady, but his eyes darted back and forth nervously.

"I was in an accident. I don't know where- no. No, don't confuse me. I asked you a question first!"

"This is," He paused a second, "How they live. I'm Jason. I'm not from around here either. I'm from... London."

I nodded slowly. "I was in London."

His eyes widened and he had to swallow before speaking again. "How'd you get here?"

"I was with my boyfriend on his boat, or yacht. I think he calls it that, or he did, I don't know where he's at now, but we were out on that, and then this huge wave came. Like, huge-massive wave, just out of the blue. And I don't know what else happened really. It hit us and I was being sucked down, and then I was at the shore here. If I could just have your phone-"

"There _are_ no phones here. You're not... you're not _there_ anymore." Jason paused a second, and bit his lip, "You're in Atlantis."

His eyes searched my face, but there was nothing to see. Any emotion fell off my face. I didn't know what to think or say, and finally "... you're crazy," popped out.

"I wish I was," He laughed bitterly, "but no. Talk to anyone else about a cell phone and they'll be calling you that."

I shook my head, but I thought back to that lady at the stand, and Jason said immediately, "Ask. Ask anyone."

So I did, and the old man gave me a weird look. "Atlantis." He quickly walked away as I gaped at him.

"We're in some role playing game." I finally said, but I felt like I was grasping at straws. His wide eyed innocent face was telling me what he said was true.

"I'm sorry... I don't, ah, I don't know your name," Jason said, "But I'm sorry."

"Annabelle." I whispered, staring straight ahead. I tried comprehend what was seemingly to be the truth, but I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Annabelle?" Jason said my name softly, and gripped my arm. I felt like I was going to pass out. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. We'll work this out."

I shook my head. "Matt said the same thing. _Oh God, Matt_. I couldn't find him." I placed a hand over my mouth.

"Hey, hey now," He pulled me to his chest, "Don't freak about him yet. This place is... magical. He may of not even made it over. Like, he still may be in London."

I looked up at him. "You think?"

"Of course." Jason said firmly, "_Of course_. We'll figure out what happened, I promise."

"Okay." I replied. I don't know why, but I trusted him, and I let him guide me along again.

"I'll take you to my apartment, and we'll figure out where to go from there." He soothed.

"Okay." I repeated, and closed my eyes. I can't shut down, I gotta keep going. I can only find Matt if I don't shut down. I took a deep breath.

"You can call me Belle." I finally said.

Jason sounded a little surprised. "Okay, Belle."

We walked in silence. I was zoned, I think I would of ran into the door if Jason hadn't stopped me.

"My flatmates... they know very little about where I come from, and they especially dont't know _how_ I got here, and I think we should keep that between us." He started.

"Okay."

"And don't tell anyone else about it, either. Things are... more complicated here, I think. Things exist here that don't where we're from. You have to be very careful who you trust."

I nodded, "Of course."

Jason opened the door and two men looked up from a table sitting on the middle of the room. They looked up when we walked in.

"This is Belle... she's my sister. Belle, Hercules," Jason nodded at a plump man, and I cut him off.

"You're Hercules!?" I asked, shock evident in my voice.

"Oh, yes, and _yes_, all the stories about me are true, as well," the man replied, proudly.

I gotta admit, I was confused. He ain't the handsome muscle-y cartoon man. He was just confident... and fat.

"You're not, uh, what I imagined..." I trailed off when Jason caught my eye and slightly shook his head, with a small smile on his face. "You're, uh, much taller, and more... fierce looking."

Hercules beamed. "I made my stories more modest, as to not give away my real secrets." he said with a wink.

I just nodded, shooting Jason a look, and he quickly introduced the pale, skinny man in the room. "This is Pythagoras."

I nodded again, slowly this time. Past famous Greek names generally sound all the same to me. "Nice to meet you."

"Of course you have never heard my name before. I never get any credit around here." He grumbled, though halfheartedly.

"Don't worry, buddy. Where we're from, you're name is generally recognized." Jason replied, patting his shoulder.

I blushed slightly, because, yes, I know I should know it. But as a drop out, I didn't get the chance to learn it. "Yeah, you know me, _brother_. I don't take to names well. Tell me about one of your adventures and I'm sure I've heard of it." I tried to keep my tone calm, but I was starting to feel overwhelmed. Apparently I was talking to someone famous and I didn't even know it?

Pythagoras gave me a long glance. "Perhaps another time."

"So, Belle, this is it. I guess you can stay here a couple days till we figure out what to do with you." Jason smiled warmly at me.

"No offense or anything, but why are you here anyway?" Hercules suddenly put out.

"I was... attacked," _by a monster wave_, "and so far I'm the only survivor," I admitted, looking down. Well, ain't that the truth. Then I added, "Thank you, guys. I don't know what I'd do without y'all." I caught Hercules and Pythagoras' eyes before resting on Jason's.

"Don't worry about it. I know exactly how you feel." He said gently, placing a hand on my shoulder in comfort and giving me a slight squeeze. Jason pulled his hand back and rubbed his fingers together, squinting his eyes at me. "You're _covered_ in sand. It's even stuck on your face," He added, sounding amused.

"Well, I did just kinda drown in saltwater and washed up on a beach, you know." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him.

"I know. I just... didn't realize this was how I looked when I arrived."

"Jason, you were actually worse." Pythagoras laughed.

"Yeah, you ran from screaming from a lizard." Hercules put in.

"A two-headed giant lizard, thank you very much, and I _did_ kill it!" Jason exclaimed, but smiled.

My eyes widened. "A two headed _giant_ lizard?"

"Oh, it was hardly giant." Hercules scoffed.

"_Two-headed_?" I repeated, exasperated.

"See? We don't have them where we're from." Jason laughed, but took in my suddenly pale face, and leaned into me and whispered, "So basically, Greek mythology is real here."

I bit my lip to keep from screaming and I rubbed my arm to keep me from crying. "So. Um, yeah. Sand. Do you have a shower?"

Jason laughed loud and unexpectantly, surprising us, and seemingly himself. "Oh my gosh, a _shower_..." He paused, and regained himself, "Not as you imagine. We don't have one."

I whipped my head around to him. "What do you mean you have no showers?"

"Belle, things are really different here. We personally have a bath, but hot water doesn't come unendlessly from the faucet." Jason lowered his voice, but kept his eyes on mine.

"Where are you from again, Jason?" Pythagoras asked, looking between us, with a particular look on his face.

My heart fell even more. Tears stung the back of my eyes, but I kept them there. "Can you show me how to do it?" I asked, ignoring Pythagoras, and to my own ears, my voice sounded so small.

"Of course we will. We're here for you. _I'm_ here for you," Jason answered, his voice softer this time.

I swallowed, and looked away, "Thanks."

Jason gave me another look and pulled me into him, into a hug. I fell in his arms and closed my eyes, feeling absolutely miserable. What was I going to do?

What am I even doing here?


	2. Chapter 2

_Ah thanks for the couple follows and one review! And if you don't like it, tell me too! I really just want to learn and develop in my writing ability. So whatever you got to say, I want to hear it!_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Scrubbing the sand off my body in the warm water of a tub-like thing, I heard Jason talking to his friends. The pit in my stomach just kept growing and growing and all I wanted was to figure out what happened to Matt and get home. I am not going to thrive here, apparently like Jason did. I love my cell phone, my iPod, my laptop, my friends, the kids I took care of... I loved my life. I don't belong here.

I heard Pythagoras asked, "Did you know she was even coming?" He had a soft voice that I found matched his wiry body.

"Yeah, Jason, a warning would have been nice. To make more preparations. This could be shrewdly misconstued as improper." Hercules cut in, his voice deep and robust.

"When have you ever been concerned with improper, Hercules?" Pythagoras retorted.

"Well, I meant for her. A pretty girl like that, staying with three men. Things could be said." He reiterated himself.

"Jason?" Pythagoras asked in a low voice.

Jason sighed, and said, "I didn't know. I don't know what she's doing here. I can't imagine it being good." Gentle and caring, even when laced with worry.

"She won't say?" Pythagoras again.

"I think I might go to the Oracle-" Jason started, but that name sent a wave of terror through me and I ducked my head underwater.

I paused for a second, listening to the muffled words outside my door. I opened my eyes, expecting to see the reflection of the ceiling through the water, but instead I was back in London being sucked down into the black abyss. I jerked up screaming and choking on water.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Jason demanded, bursting in the bath room, his friends peeking in behind him. I clung the side of the tub, trying to catch my breath and subconsciously hiding my body.

"I-I-I-I'm fine. I-I'm sorry." I stuttered, still gasping for breath. "I just... I just was remembering. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're fine." Jason shifted a little awkwardly back and forth now, averting his eyes to the floor. "I'm going to run out, but I'm going to be back soon. Pythagoras will get you some clothes. Just hang tight till then." He added, meeting my eyes again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, and he shut the door again, but truth was, I wasn't okay. I bursted out the tub, soaking the floor, and wrapped a towel around me. I sat on the floor and placed my head on my knees, still trying to calm my heavy breathing.

* * *

I stayed where I was till I heard a knock at my door. I lifted my head, hoping it was Jason, but a different soft voice came through the door.

"Belle? It's Pythagoras. I've got your clothes."

I stood up and smoothed out my towel, before opening the door. "Thank you."

"Oh." He swallowed, looking me up and down. He blushed and forced his eyes to mine. "It was no problem at all."

I smiled and took the clothes from his now shaking hands. Pythagoras turned away and I shut the door, quickly changing into the a dress that closely resembled a sack. I sighed as I pulled it down to my knees. I wasn't much for dresses. Flannel shirt and jeans type o' girl. But what could I do? Absolutely nothing.

A couple of minutes later, I left the bathroom and joined Jason's friend at the table. We all sat in silence, till my stomach decided enough was enough and I needed some food.

After an extremely loud grumble, the boys jumped to make me some food, and in no time I was eating a plate of bread and fruit.

"Thanks," I said for what felt like the 100th time today, "I really appreciate this."

But maybe it was losing meaning for them too, as they just waved it off, and we just sat in silence.

"You're from this... London, too?" Pythagoras suddenly asked. Hercules looked at me as well.

I jerked my head up at him, remember Jason's earlier words about being careful what I say. "Yes."

"Where is that exactly?" He continued. Hercules leaned in with interest and my face burned over the fact all eyes were on me.

"It's, uhh, it's far away." I answered, nervously. They both nodded and Hercules made a 'go on' motion, to which I shrugged. "It's... near the ocean." I tried again, wishing with every part that was in me that Jason was here.

Particular looks crossed the men's faces.

"We," Pythagoras paused in thought, "know... there's something big coming for Jason. We know there's a lot of secrets. He is different, and he is the same different as you." It was more of an annoucement, as fact he said this, rather than a question. I nodded, keeping my eyes on my empty plate.

"Are you part of his same storm, or are you bringing another?" Pythagoras asked this very slowly, very carefully.

I bit my lip and met his eyes this time. I didn't need to answer, my face said it all. There was nothing to say, as I knew nothing.

We fell back into silence again, which Jason broke only a couple of minutes later by bursting through the door.

"Hey Belle, how are you holding up?" He asked me, joining us at the table. He sounded a little breathless and his eyes were a bit wide, but his voice was like a blanket fresh from the dryer on a cold night. I immediately felt myself relax just a little bit.

"I'm all right. I just feel... tired." I answered. I averted my eyes my plate. _Are you part of his same storm, or are you bringing another?_ Pythagoras' words echoed in my mind. Why was I here?

"Think you'd be up to going somewhere with me?" Jason replied a little too quickly. I looked up at him. He looked nervous but he was trying very hard to hide it.

I shrugged, sighing inwardly. "I've probably already missed tonight's episode of Sherlock, so why not?"

A weird sort of smile formed on Jason's face. "I'm so behind on that show."

"Did you know John's married now?" I asked with a small grin.

His eyebrows raised in mock surprise. "To Sherlock?"

"No, thankfully. I'm holding out for Sherlolly." I laughed, but sombered at the confused looks of Jason's friends.

He leaned into me and whispered, "They're so behind on the show, they don't even have a television." I giggled unexpectedly, and Jason said louder, "Sorry guys. It's a sibling thing."

Hercules shrugged and Pythagoras muttered, "Whatever."

Then Jason sighed and said, "Let's get you to the Oracle."

And the same amount of terror as earlier hit me and I bit my lip to keep from gasping out.

* * *

Each step closer to this Oracle made each step fill with more and more dread. I couldn't even hide it anymore. I openly breathed heavily and Jason repeatedly asked me if I was okay, but there was nothing at all I could do about it, and we just kept on.

Once there, I couldn't even focus I was so full of nerves, but I wanted to talk to her. I wanted... _needed _to know what was going to happen. So I was a shaking, gasping, wide eyed, stuttering mess by the time I faced the lady called the Oracle.

She stared at me, but I had a feeling she wasn't actually looking at me. Her brown eyes were clouded and she just stayed quiet, staring but not staring at me. Pieces of light hair fell from her hood. She truly unsettled me.

"M-m-m-m-a'a-a-a-am," I tried to form the simple word _ma'am_ but my tongue didn't want to listen. I took a few shuddering breathes before asking, "W-w-why a-am I h-h-h-here?"

The Oracle's eyes returned to me. "I truly do not know."

"What does th-th-th-that m-mean?" I asked, then added in nearly a hiss, "You're the _Oracle_, right?" An unnatural feeling of rage filled me.

"I do not see you, at all. I don't see Jason, or Pythagoras, or Hercules anymore either. You must be heavily entangled into their futures."

"What does that mean?" I exclaimed. A fiery anger burned inside of me.

"There are not many people I can not see, but I have a feeling this may be the work of one in particular." She answered calmly, and that, for an unknown reason to me, infuriated me even more. Feeling out of control of my body, I lunged at her, but her eyes bore into mine. I fell to the ground.

"STOP!" The Oracle commanded, "I am still stronger than you."

My body felt like lead and I layed curled on my side. My head was swarming.

"Belle. Belle, listen to me," She knelt beside me, "You can fight this. You can _choose_. You are not out of control. But you need to prepare. Either way, your life here will not be easy. And most importantly, no one must find out where Jason and you are from. No one." The Oracle caught my eyes one last time, before turning her back to me at her basin.

I pulled myself up slowly and nearly crawled out of the room. Jason met me outside the door and caught me before I collapsed and knew no more.

* * *

_I was being sucked down into the wately abyss, bubbles all around me. I screamed my throat raw but no sound came out. I was choking- I was drowning and there was nothing I could do about. Where's Matt? Matt never made it to the shore. _Oh Matt, I'm so sorry, _was my last thought as my body turned into ice and everything I knew was black. _

_Even when I was nothing, all I could think of was Matt. _Matt. I'm sorry, Matt.

_And then suddenly, "Belle!" was being exclaimed. In the nothingness, I called for Matt again, and I apologized again. _I didn't mean to, Matt. I didn't. _The darkness started to lighten, turning bright white. _

"I'm sorry," I suddenly gasped out loud, bolting up. My whole body ached and my throat felt raw. Like my dream. _Oh, it was only a dream..._ but guilt covered me like a blanket. I still don't know where Matt was. I didn't even ask where he was.

Sitting at the end of my bed was Jason. His hand was on my shoulder and only when I realized that, did I feel it.

"Oh my gosh." I mumbled with a scratchy voice, dropping my face to my hands.

"Belle," He was the one saying my name in my dream, "Belle, are you okay? You were _screaming_, and then you were saying his name, and I thought..." Jason trailed off, shaking his head. He ran his fingers through his hair. "But you were sleeping. It was a nightmare. You're okay."

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead my lip quivered and I closed it, looking away. I was shaking again, except not in terror, just shaking. I covered my face with my hands again and the darkness reminded me of drowning, so I jerked my hands away.

"Why..." I nearly whimpered.

Jason pulled me to his chest, and answered, "We'll figure it out. We will. We're in this together now."

"You shouldn't be." I said miserably, "She-_She_ said she couldn't even see you anymore. Or Pythagoras, or Hercules. I'm going to ruin y'all's lives!"

He didn't say a word, but placed his chin on the top of my head, and held me tighter.

I don't know how long we stayed like that before I whispered the most selfish thing ever, "Please don't leave me."


End file.
